Seven Cities
by paulsenpotts
Summary: Harvey and Louis decide to do a trip to round up clients, but something comes up and Louis cancels. What happens when Harvey invites Donna to take Louis's place?


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so excited to finally get the first chapter out to you, its something I've been working on for last month or so. Promise I have not forgotten about my other story, I have every intention on finishing both up. Please do not hesitate to leave your thoughts, really hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**Special thank you to Sarah, Frann and Neens for being sweethearts and helping me out with this one!  
**

Harvey had just finished up a late meeting that he covered for Louis. He had received a text about an hour before the meeting saying Louis couldn't make it because something had come up with Sheila. Harvey accepted to help of course, he had a pretty light day due to him getting in later than usual. He was out until about two in the morning having drinks with Donna and he swears something was different last night. He's not sure what it was, he just knows that it felt right. He can't help but think about how much he enjoyed spending time with her again. It's no secret that their relationship or whatever it was right now hadn't been the same since the incident with Paula some time ago. He's not sure if this is a good or bad thing. At times it seems their change in dynamic is great but then other times he wants their old routine back.

After 13 years maybe a change is what's needed to put whatever they've doing into perspective. He's been lying to himself because he was too afraid to risk everything they had, but he realized they hadn't had everything and maybe they should have? He thought him getting help from Lipschitz would help figure out what he's been feeling but Harvey's still unsure of what he's feeling for her. Ever since that night when he came by her apartment they haven't seen much of each other. Harvey has been chalking it up to the fact they've both been busy but deep down it feels as if she's avoiding him. Harvey shakes away the thoughts as he makes his way back to his office to make himself a drink before heading home for the night. He pours himself a decently sized drink before plopping himself on the couch and resting his head on the back. He knows he should head home before it's too late and he ends up leaving the office buzzed. But he also knows there's no sense in rushing home when the one person he wishes was there waiting wasn't. While mulling over his thoughts he realizes he still hasn't begun packing for his trip. He and Louis were set to leave for their first destination, London, in just two short days.

At first Harvey wasn't too keen on spending 3 weeks constantly with Louis, especially after Harvey's breakup with Paula, but Louis helped him see that maybe a break would be good for him. It'll help him put his feelings for Donna into perspective and hopefully he'll be able to figure out what exactly he wants to tell her. His phone buzzing on the table breaks his thoughts away from her.

He answers without looking at the ID, "Hello?"

"Harvey," Louis responds on the other end.

"What is it Louis? Is everything alright with your Shelia?"

"Not exactly. We ran into a snag with our pregnancy," he says defeated.

"Louis do you need me to do anything? Anything you need you just name it."

"You know I hate to do this to you, especially so last minute but it's Sheila."

"What about Sheila?"

"I can't go on the clientele trip anymore. I just can't leave right now."

Harvey doesn't respond immediately; he knows if he acted on emotion he'd say something he doesn't mean. He knew where Louis was coming from because if the roles were reversed he would've cancelled without hesitation. Family is always first but it doesn't take away from the annoyance he felt. How the hell was he supposed to go on a clientele trip alone when everyone was expecting the managing partner to be attending.

"Harvey you still th-"

"Yeah, take as much time as you need Louis," he says with slight irritation.

"Harvey, you know if it was anything else I wouldn't have canceled."

"Of course, it's no worries Louis."

Harvey drops his phone on the couch with a sigh before downing the rest of his second glass. Its moments like these where he wished Mike hadn't moved to Seattle, this would be the perfect time for Robin to swoop in and save the day. He thinks over inviting Alex to come along but shoots that idea down not wanting to start anything up again with Samantha and Alex. He mulls over Katrina but quickly shoots that down as well. Three weeks of traveling alone and being responsible for signing all of the clients. Which he didn't mind, he was the best closer after all. He just knew it'd be a shit ton of work when this trip was sort of supposed to be a "vacation" as well. Just before he relented on just inviting Katrina, his phone went off from its spot on the couch. This time indicating an incoming message.

**Donna: Please don't forget to sign the papers I had sent to your office earlier. I need them by Monday. Also I had a great time last night although next time I won't stop you from calling Louis and inviting him out to drinks.**

Then it hits him like a ton of bricks and he feels so stupid for not originally thinking of asking Donna to take Louis's spot. She's Donna after all of course she should be the one to come, hell she'd probably be able to talk the clients into signing better than he could. Before responding he goes over to his desk to find and sign the papers she is referring to. He quickly signs the papers and adds a note for Cameron to have them sent over to Donna asap on Monday. He makes his way back over to couch before typing back a response.  
**  
Harvey: Ha Ha very funny Paulsen, it would've taken a lot more alcohol before I'd even consider that idea. The papers are signed and ready for you Monday.**

**Donna: I'll keep that in mind for next time ;)**

**Harvey: Next time? Who said I could deal with another night out with you?**

**Donna: Please you and I both know that you could never have enough nights out with me.**

**Harvey: Eh, I wouldn't hold your breath on that Red.**

**Donna: Don't call me that unless you plan on losing a ball or two.**

Harvey knows that nickname is off-limits for him, but why not have a little bit of fun before asking. Her response is exactly what he expected but it doesn't stop the stupid grin from appearing on his face after reading.

**Harvey: Why not its cute and Gretchen calls you that, why can't I?**

**Donna: Well for one I actually like Gretchen, you? Not so much at the moment.**

**Harvey: Dare I ask why? Lol**

**Donna: You're a big boy, you can figure out on your own. I'm heading to bed so happy problem solving ;)**

**Harvey: Wait Donna I need to ask you something important and I want you to really think about it before you answer ok?**

**Donna: Fine. What is it?**

**Harvey: You know how me and Louis had that three-week long clientele trip/vacation?**

**Donna: Yes of course.**

**Harvey: Well something came up with Sheila and Louis had to cancel. So I was thinking maybe you could take his spot for the trip?**

Harvey sat anxiously waiting for her response. He pours himself another drink to give himself something to do while waiting. After about five minutes she still hadn't responded and he knew that meant she wasn't planning on filling in. Another five minutes pass before he finally gets a response.  
**  
Donna: I appreciate the offer but I don't know if that'll be a good idea Harvey.**

**Harvey: Why not? It's the perfect idea, you're the perfect person to take his spot. You're the actual managing partner here remember?**

**Donna: Harvey.**

**Harvey: Just say yes Donna, please. There's no one more qualified to come along than you and you know it.**

**Donna: When do you leave for the first stop?**

**Harvey: Sunday.**

**Donna: SUNDAY? As in this upcoming Sunday? As in we'd be leaving in 2 days Sunday?**

**Donna: Harvey I don't even have time to make sure I have everything I would need for this trip and to pack.**

**Harvey: There's no need to pack, we can go shopping together tomorrow to grab a few things and make stops in every city. I'm sure you'll love getting your hands on some new designer stuff while in Europe.**

**Harvey: All you need to worry about right now is saying yes and showing up at the airport Sunday.**

**Donna: Fine.**

**Harvey: Fine as in you're still thinking about or fine like you're excited to be spending three weeks with the most eligible bachelor?**

**Donna: Fine as in don't push it mister.**

**Harvey: Ok fair enough. I'll let you get some sleep, big day tomorrow.**

**Harvey: Goodnight, I'll be by tomorrow afternoon red ;)**

**Donna: I'm really going to end up killing you at least once over these next 3 weeks.**

**Donna: Goodnight Harvey, see you tomorrow.**

Harvey smiles to himself before he shoots a text to Ray to bring the car around front. He downs the rest of his drink before heading out for the night.

At first he's not sure if he really feels the light strokes on his face or if he's just conjuring things up from drinking last night. He was sure he hadn't had that much to drink, but he soon feels someone begin to stroke his hair. At this touch he opens up his eyes to see beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Donna?" he mumbles out confused as to why she's here, in his bed.

"Hey you."

"Wha- how did you get here? I know we were supposed to meet up but much later and not in my bed."

"I think you had too much to drink," she says with a slight chuckle. "You sent me a text saying to come over because you needed me and well we ended up here. In your bed."

Harvey's thoughts were going a mile a minute, how on earth could he have texted her something so weighted and not remember it? His brain couldn't process what was going on right now. All he could remember was getting her goodnight text and heading home to sleep. Had he really drank that much?

"Donna, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've thought about this," he motions between them. "But I do not remember sending you a text after you said goodnight last night."

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" she says quietly.

"I don't, from the text to us ending up in my bed. All of it is a blur."

Donna stares at him for a moment to see if he's just messing with her or not. She's hurt to find that he genuinely doesn't remember what happened last night. She makes a move to get out of bed and leave as soon as possible but as she rises to get dressed Harvey stops her.

"Hey I didn't say I wanted you to leave," he says as he pulls her back to him in the bed. "I'm just confused is all and maybe a little bit angry at myself for not remembering something I've thought about since the moment your rule came into play."

Harvey can tell that she's already starting to detach and he has waited too long to have this, to have them be together again for it to be over with so quickly. Hell for it be over with at all is not an option.

He brushes a stray curl from her face and begins to stroke her face with his thumb. Before he knows it he's leaning towards her slowly closing the distance between them. At first he just brushed his lips against hers lightly before pulling back. He gives her a look, asking if she's okay with this and she gives him a nod. Harvey kisses her again this time with more desire, Donna immediately pulls him on top of her and tangles her fingers in his hair. Harvey lets out a soft moan from feeling her body beneath his and having her fingers in his hair.

Harvey makes his way down to her neck and kisses that spot he knows will make her wither with pleasure. Donna releases a quiet "Harvey" in his ear and grinds her center on the bulge that's beginning to form in his boxers. Harvey starts to make his way down further on her when she pulls him back up to kiss him again. Donna flips them over so she's straddling his hips while still maintaining their kiss. She kisses him with more intent and starts to grind on him. Harvey lets out a something between a grunt and a moan. He grabs her hips to slow her movements so their night isn't ended prematurely.

"You keep it up Paulsen, you'll make me look like a 17-year-old virgin."

She lets out a seductive chuckle before grinding on him more purposeful. "How about I help you remember last night," she whispers in his ear before lightly biting his neck. All she hears is a throaty "Mmhmm". As Donna is kissing his neck she slowly reaches her hand down to his boxers. She reaches her hand into the waistband and…

Harvey is startled awake from his alarm clock going off on his bedside table. He looks over to the right of the bed to find it empty and not occupying a certain redhead. Harvey realizes that it was in fact just a dream and Donna hadn't come the night before. He lies back down with a heavy sigh.

"Fuck," he says out loud to himself. It may have been a dream but in his mind it was very much really and he starts to feel the ache from the bulge that has formed as a result of his dream. Harvey threw back his covers and made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He strips down and enters the shower and tries to calm himself down and take his thoughts away from her. The trip hasn't even begun but he knows it's going to be a long 3 weeks.

Harvey was just finishing up his cup of coffee when he received a text from Ray saying he was parked out front. Harvey did a quick mental check to ensure he had everything he had before grabbing the keys and heading out the door. As he was making his way downstairs he sent Donna a text saying he'd be there shortly.

He arrived at her place in no time due to it only being light traffic. He thought about just texting her and announcing his arrival but decided he'd much rather just come up figuring she wasn't ready quite yet. He made his way to her door, leaving two light knocks before the door opened. He sucked in a quiet breath when he noticed how beautiful she looked when she wasn't all Donna. He never got a chance to fully appreciate her beauty outside of the office, and god was she beautiful. Donna wore a yellow strap sundress and some black Michael Kors sandals to go with it. Her hair was pinned into a simple bun with a light touch of makeup and she looked breathtaking. Harvey couldn't help but look her over before offering her a greeting.

Donna doesn't miss him checking her out but chooses to brush it off as nothing, "Hey Harvey, you could've waited for in the car. I'll only be a few more minutes."

_I just needed an excuse to come up and see you._

"It's no rush. I kind of figured you weren't ready, sort of why I came up," he says with a chuckle.

"Well for your information Mister I am ready."

"That's strange not even two minutes ago you weren't."

"The only thing I have to do is put my earrings on and lock up," she says with a playful eye roll.

"That's perfect then I get to see The Donna Paulsen in her element of getting ready."

"You already had that show about 13 years ago Harvey," she says as she makes her way to her bedroom to grab her items.

Harvey's eyes went wide once he realized what she was referring to. He definitely didn't need reminders of how that show went. Especially after his dream, but her bringing it up so casually made images of her instantly pop into his head. Before he knew it, he started to feel a slight tightness in his jeans.

"Hey Donna I'm going to head back to the car," he says hurriedly before she could question him.

He quickly made his way out of her apartment and went to sit in the car. He cursed himself for having such a good memory of every little detail of her getting ready. Harvey pleaded to think of anything else but her but she seemed to be the only thing on his mind. He was quickly broken from his thoughts when he received a text from Louis.

**Louis: Thank god for your tomato method, got the swimmers checked, everything's good!**

And just like that, the mood was killed and he has never been more thankful for Louis texting him. He was just responding when the car door opened and Donna entered.

"Hey, what was so important that you rushed out for?"

"Oh um Louis called with some guy problems, I was just texting him back actually," he says before placing his phone into his pocket.

"So, where are we headed to first?"

"That my lady is your choice, you know ladies first of course," he says with a charming smile.

She eyed him suspiciously before responding, "Yeah that or you have no idea what you need for this trip still."

Harvey remained quiet and just offered her a smile.

"You're truly impossible," she directs to Harvey with a chuckle. "Ray the mall is fine."

"The mall? I know I said shopping but I mostly mean looking and grabbing a few things," he says pointedly.

"Yes I know; no actual shopping until our first stop. But may I remind you that you didn't make a suggestion so don't complain now."

"What's the fun in complying willingly."

"Well I like just a little bit more whenever you do."

"That's not possible."

"Is that so? And how do you figure that," she said turning to face him.

"Hm well for one my good looks practically make me your favorite person and I'm taking you shopping which makes me your sugar daddy," he says while moving his eyebrows suggestively. "So that means your like for me can't possibly get any higher."

Donna couldn't help but laugh at his outrageous explanation, "Honestly Harvey the things that go through your head on a daily basis scare me."

"Just you wait the fun has barely begun. You get three whole weeks of me and my imagination running wild," he says with a smirk.

Donna could only respond with a smirk and a shake of her head before turning her attention outside the window and get caught up in her thoughts. The rest of their ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Each of them caught up in their thoughts. She knew that these next few weeks with him will be the best time she has had with anyone in a while. A little voice in the back of her head told her to proceed with caution and to be prepared for what might come from being in such a close proximity with him for nearly a month. She told herself that she'd just go with the flow and whatever happened for better or worse, at the end of things she would have her answer.

They arrived at the mall in about half an hour. Once they arrived Harvey rushed out to offer Donna his hand while getting out of the car.

"See not all chivalry is dead."

"Well you surely could've fooled me," she says teasingly.

"You bruise my fragile heart Paulsen," he responds feigning hurt.

"Oh come on doll," she says lacing her arm with his. "I'll buy you something nice and pretty for our trip."

"Oo that sounds kinky Red."

Donna sends him a death glare, "You're never going to stop with that nickname are you?"

"Nope," he says with a smile. "It makes you seem hot."

"Seem?"

"Yes seem, you know that thing that gives the impression of being something it isn't."

Donna playfully smacks his shoulder with a laugh, "You're such an ass."

"Ouch woman!" He says dramatically drawing eyes towards them. "You know I bruise easily and you know I think your hot stop fishing for compliments Red."

"See now was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes it was, I think I might be dying now that I've said it."

Donna rolls her eyes, "Okay pretty since I picked the mall, you have the honor of picking the first store. Where to first?"

"I know the perfect place, come on," he responds grabbing her hand and dragging her to their first store.

"Seriously Harvey?"

"What? I thought something sweet would be beneficial before you dragged me to about 100 stores," he says with a laugh.

"And you thought ice cream? What's wrong with muffins or um actual breakfast food?"

"Oh come on Donna, I know how much you love your Chunky Money and even you said it's okay to eat it in the morning because of the bananas."

"Ugh fine, but you know if you didn't want to see me in a bikini you could've just said so," she responded jokingly before going up to the counter and order.

Harvey walked up to the counter and interrupted her order, "Yeah sorry we won't be getting anything right now."

"Harvey what are-"

He grabbed her hand leading her towards the exit before quickly turning to the cashier, "Sorry, bikinis on the line!"

The pair walked out the ice cream parlor hand and hand laughing at Harvey's antics. Harvey and Donna continued their walk around until they came across a store peaked their interest. Harvey hadn't seemed to pay much mind to the fact that he was still holding her hand firmly in his as they walked. She tried not to think much of it and wrote it up to him focusing too much on her bikini comment so he didn't notice. Her heart was racing; she wasn't used to just casually touching him, initiating contact just to do so. That was their unwritten rule, no touching and for so long that's what they stuck to. Yet now it seems they just look for an opportunity to touch, to feel whatever they felt the other time.

Donna was broken away from her thoughts when they came to an abrupt halt. Harvey turned to her with concern.

"Hey, everything ok? You know if you want ice cream that bad I promise to get you some after," he says lightheartedly.

Donna let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah no I'm fine, just mentally making sure everything is taken care of at the office."

"Oh, well no more work thoughts today okay," he says half convinced with the answer she gave. "Only sunshine and rainbows from now on."

"Okay Harvey no more work thoughts, you have my word. So any places in mind since you dragged me from the parlor?" she asks finally releasing his hand to put some space between them.

"Donna you know it's been years since I've shopped for myself, I have no idea where to go for my clothes." He says ensuring his face didn't show the disappointment he felt losing contact.

Donna stared at him for a few moments to gage if he was kidding or not, and realized he was serious.

"Harvey you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"How on earth haven't you gone shopping for yourself?"

"Well I had you for quite a while, and when you left I just hired someone I guess."

"Harvey I never went shopping for you," she says confused.

"Yes but on our many shoe and bag runs we always stopped somewhere and you helped me pick a few things out almost every time we went."

Donna racks her brain with all the times they've went out for her Hermes bag and shoes. And just as he said they always stopped at a store. She remembers having him try on multiple items each time they went and him complaining but secretly loved it just as much as she had. Those memories brought a smile to her face, sometimes she would forget how much she enjoyed just hanging out with him.

"And I'm guessing from that look you now remember great I looked trying on stuff for you," he says with a smirk.

Donna simply shook her head with a smile, "Your humbleness never ceases to amaze me Harvey."

"What can I say, I aim to please," he says with a wink.

"You're an idiot," Donna replies trying not to waver from their close proximity. As soon as the words left his eyes started to eye her lips. Donna sensed where this could head and knew it was dangerous territory for them both in so many ways. She cleared her throat, "Uh we better get moving before we end up spending our whole day here," she says as she starts walking away.

_Would that be so bad?_

Harvey's face fell at the thought of her being so ready to end their time together. He thought they were both having a good time, maybe he was just making himself believe that to be true. He started wondered if she really wanted to go on this trip with him or if she just accepted because it was him who asked. Deep down he knew she never did anything she truly didn't want, but when it came to things pertaining to them he was never certain.

"Uh yeah absolutely," he mumbled to himself before catching up with her.

The rest of the shopping trip went on without a hitch, Donna ensured that their conversations stayed in a neutral territory, not too much but just enough to be them. She could feel a bit of tension between them after their exchange after leaving the parlor but she wasn't sure how to address it. Harvey sent Ray a text around 3 telling him they were ready; Donna knew that would be the only appropriate time to ask if something was bothering him.

Ray pulled up a few moments later and grabbed the items they purchased to place in the trunk of the car. Once they were in the car Ray asked where they were headed and Harvey looked at Donna for a response.

"My place is fine Ray, thank you."

Ray just responded with a nod and pulled off. Donna looked towards Harvey and could tell how spaced out he was. She knew something was bothering him but couldn't figure out what. Their trip was fun, wasn't it? Maybe he was second guessing extending her the invitation to come along? She knew ultimately that this was not a good idea and this little brief trip proved that. How could they make three weeks work when they can't even survive a few hours together. It was better to bite the bullet now rather than on the other side of the world.

She reached out for his hand that was resting between the two of them, just giving him a brief squeeze to get his attention.

"Harvey?"

Harvey immediately feels the spark from her touch and turns towards her.

"Everything alright? You've been pretty quiet," she voices her concern.

He gave her hand a squeeze before removing his hand, "Yeah just a bit caught up in my thoughts."

Donna tries not to feel offended from him brushing her off, but she can't help the bit of hurt she felt from his gesture considering he hadn't mind holding her hand not too long ago.

Donna starts to fidget with her fingers in her lap before voicing her concerns, "Having second thoughts about me coming with?"

Harvey is taken aback by her question, "What?"

"Are you having second thoughts? About this trip, with me coming along?"

"No I heard what you said, I just want to know why you would think something as stupid as that?"

"Just answer the question Harvey, no need for you to be an ass about it," she says annoyed.

Harvey couldn't begin to process how she can doubt his intentions on wanting to spend time with her. How that's the first thing she jumps to. After all these years how can she know so much but not know how much he cares for her. He turns to her giving her his undivided attention.

"Donna," he says trying to get her to look at him. "Donna, please look at me."

She finally looked up from fidgeting with her fingers.

Harvey can see that she had her guard up bracing herself for his answer, "Listen to me when I say that there is absolutely no one in this world I'd rather be stuck with for three weeks."

_Or for a few hundred years_

"If I'm being honest I was just thinking that maybe you didn't really want to go on this trip with me and only accepted because I'm the one who asked." He reveals.

Donna stays quiet for a few moments digesting what he said. Harvey thought she might've been upset still when she lets out a laugh.

Harvey stares at her, wondering what was going on but she just continued laughing. He starts to get annoyed from her laughter because for once when he was trying to have an honest conversation. "Donna what the hell is so funny?"

After a minute or so her laughter subsides. "I'm sorry Harvey it's just-" she gets out before laughing again.

"It's just what?" he says annoyed and more than ready to drop this conversation.

She finally stops laughing, "Here we are 13 years later and we still are making assumptions about what the other wants."

"And that's funny why?"

"It's just ironic is all, I can anticipate your every need before you asking. But when it comes to me, you're a blank canvas and I always think the worst. A trait I see we both have."

Harvey wasn't quite sure how to respond to her observation because it was in fact very true.

"And Harvey to put you at ease, that thought hasn't crossed my mind," she replies before offering him a smile and turning attention to the window.

They made it to Donna's place not long after and Harvey got out to help bring her items up. Once they made it upstairs and had placed her things in her room she offered him to stay for a drink.

"As much as I would love to, I think I'm just going to head home. I still have to pack."

"Oh right, um another time then."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will have alcohol poisoning by the end of this trip Red," he says with a smirk.

Donna chooses to ignore the nickname he seems so sure on calling her, "What time is our flight tomorrow?"

"I believe 1? Not completely sure on that though."

"How you've made it this far in life I'll never know," she says laughing.

"Good looks and boyish charms have seemed to do the trick."

Donna just shakes her head as she walks him out, "I'll call Louis to check what time the flight is and text you to confirm."

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow Red?"

"See you tomorrow Harvey," Donna smiles at his last minute check to ensure she was coming. She stops him before he turns and leaves. "I really enjoyed today."

_Spending time with you will always be my favorite past time._

"Me too," he says before disappearing down the hall.

The rest of the day blew past with chores and packing for both of them, ensuring they were all set for tomorrow. Donna woke up around 9 to give herself plenty of time to get ready and catch a cab to the airport for their flight at 1. Donna had just finished showering and was searching for a snack when she received a text from Harvey.

**Harvey: You still up for being stuck with me for three weeks?**

**Donna: I do believe that the flight leaves in a few hours, a bit too late to back out now Specter.**

**Harvey: Oh right! I guess you are stuck with me then :)**

Donna couldn't help the smile that appeared.

**Donna: Ugh I guess so ;) **

**Harvey: So are you all set to leave?**

**Donna: Yes, actually I was getting ready to head out before I got your text**

**Harvey: That's perfect then; I'm at the door.**

Donna instant looked up once she read his response, there was no way he knew she'd be ready to go already. She set her phone on the counter before making her way to her door.

"I do believe paradise awaits Red come on," he says excited.

"How'd you know I'd be ready?"

"You're Donna. Now where are the bags so we can get going?"

With that the smile reappeared, "Bags are in the living room."

She stepped aside to allow him into her apartment and help her carry her things out. Once they had everything she needed, they made their way to the airport for the start of their everything.

They arrived at the airport around 11:30 due to the traffic. They sat in the longue talking about simple things to make up for the time they had before boarding. 1 rolled around in no time and they were making their way onto the plane finding their seats in the first class. Harvey took the initiative to put the bags away while she made herself comfortable.

They boarded a bit early so they had to wait before take-off and Harvey decided he was bored of waiting already. When a flight attendant walked past he asked her how much longer and to which she told him it'd only be a few more minutes. That answer annoyed him slightly but he thanked her nonetheless. He turned to Donna and saw her staring out the window of the plane, staring at only god knows what. Harvey wanted to talk to her so he broke her away from her thoughts.

"Donnnnaaa."

"Yes Harvey," she says playfully turning to him.

"This is taking forever and I'm bored, you know you're supposed to keep me entertained for the next," he stops to look at his watch. "For the next 21 days."

"You know you complaining isn't going to make takeoff any faster," she says laughing. "And I am supposed to make sure you return home in one piece."

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun annoying you with it."

"Ah yes, one of your specialties along with humbleness."

"Thank you," he says with mock smugness.

"That most certainly was not a compliment Harvey," she says rolling her eyes and turning back to the window.

"Hey I actually wanted to talk to you about something," he replies seriously.

"What is it?"

"So last night I was thinking about what you said in the car, about us."

"Um okay…, what part exactly," Donna's heart began to race with anticipation. She had no idea to which he was referring to, he never wants to discuss anything pertaining to them and now all of sudden he's asking for it?

"Where we are always making assumptions about the other and immediately jumping to the worst?"

_Of course, why the hell didn't I think of that. Should've known he wasn't ready for the other "us" conversation, she thought to herself._ "Of course I remember. What about it?"

"Well I was sort of thinking that we could make a deal for the next three weeks," he says ensure of her reaction.

"What kind of a deal? If this is some sex deal or something I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities for that Harvey, from someone that isn't me."

"What? NO no, it's nothing like that. Why would you even suggest something like that?"

"I don't know, you are you and you're making me nervous with how serious your acting."

"I would never ask something like that from you, you mean too much for that."

Donna looked at him and saw how serious he was about his statement. No jokes or diverting, for once he was being serious and in his Harvey way telling her how much she meant to him.

Harvey clears his throat to move on from the subject, "I was actually going to suggest that we try to be as honest with each other as possible. To avoid having a fight that ends with one of us heading home early."

"Oh…um," to say she was caught off guard was the understatement of the year, in all of her years of being side by side with him she never thought the day would come where he just so openly wants to discuss everything.

"I mean of course you don't have to if you don't want I just thought-"

"No I mean it's a good idea until one of us is pissed off and possibly says something," she could tell by the look on his face that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "Listen how about we wait until our first stop to decide on anything?"

"Yeah that works," he says a bit defeated. Just then a flight attendant announced they were about to takeoff, inevitably putting a pause on their conversation.

About 30 minutes into the flight, neither of them had spoken since it began and she felt uneasy with their silence. Harvey was busy shoving some kind of steak dish down his throat, she was watching a movie but got bored watching.

"Hey Harvey?"

"Hm?" he replied still swallowing his last bite. "What's up?"

"You know I still have no idea where we are headed right?" she says trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't tell you when I texted and asked?"

"Nope."

"And you still agreed, not knowing where you were going?" he says laughing.

"Well I have enough trust in you that you wouldn't go somewhere dangerous and you were so desperate how could I say no?

Harvey stopped laughing at her words, "I was not desperate, you must be confusing me with another ruggedly handsome lawyer."

"I believe your words were "Please Donna just say yes"," she says in a mock imitation of him.

"Okay first off Paulsen I don't sound like that and second that sounds highly misconstrued."

"Okay Harvey believe what you want," Donna says with a chuckle.

"Do you want to know where we are going or not woman?" he says feigning annoyance.

She stops laughing, "Yes okay tell me."

"Since you were being rude I'll only give you a hint."

"Harvey come on just tell me," she says actually getting annoyed.

"Nope its either guess or wait until we arrive," he says pointedly

"Ugh fine, just give me the damn hint."

Harvey got excited that she decided to play along with him, "Okay it's somewhere in Europe."

"Seriously that's the hint you use," she says blankly. "There's got to be at least 50 countries in Europe Harvey."

"Now look who's complaining Red," he says smugly. He could tell from her facial expression that she was unamused. "Okay fine the place we're going in Europe starts with an L. Now that's all you're getting out of-"

"London?" She asked right away

"What? How the hell-"

He was cut off by her groaning and resting her head on her chair.

"What's wrong with London? Most people get pretty excited at that news."

Donna considered telling him but thought better of it, "Nothing that I want to talk about right now."

"Uh okay then won't bring it up again."

"Thank you," she says appreciative.

"Whatever it is that happened I'm sure it'll be fine now Donna."

"It's just…last time I was here I didn't enjoy it much," she says as she begins to fidget.

He stares at her for a moment have a mental debate with himself on whether he should comment or move on. "I'm sure you'll find something to love while on being on this trip, I mean you're already traveling with the best closer NYC has ever seen," he says smugly to ease the tension.

"Ha I wouldn't hold your breath there mister."

"No seriously Donna there's always something to enjoy when going on a three and a half week trip," he says as he begins to fidget in his seat. "I already found something I enjoy," he says while looking at her intensely.

Donna takes a shaky breath to steady herself from the way he was looking at her. After a few moments Donna licks her lips and finally replies.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" she says staring back.

His eyes begin to flicker between her eyes and lips, "Well I know I enjoy spending time with you Donna."

After the words leave his mouth he regrets them. He can tell from the look on her face that she wasn't ready for where this conversation could possibly head and quite frankly he isn't either. He told himself that he'd wait until the end of the trip to tell her how he felt. Yet here he was acting on impulse like an idiot.

Donna is instantly frozen on the spot. They both remained there just staring at one another. After a few beats Donna was going to respond when Harvey cut in

"And I know for a fact I'll surely enjoy seeing you in a bikini for the first time," he adds with a whistle.

Just like that, the moment is gone and they are back pretending as if their intimate moments are nothing more than a little teasing.

Donna slaps him jokingly on the chest, "You're such a pervert you know that."

Harvey couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Oh come on, don't pretend that the thought of seeing me in nothing but my trunks all wet doesn't make you a little bit giddy Donna."

"Dream on Harvey, the last time I was giddy over you was about 13 years ago."

"Ouch Paulsen you wound me," he says feigning hurt.

"Well don't ask for truth if you aren't ready for it Pretty," she says with a smile before reclining her seat, putting her earbuds in and begins to read a book.

Sometime into the flight Harvey looks over at her just to appreciate the fact that she was here with him on a trip. When she looks up from her book, she catches him staring.

"What is it Harvey? Why are you staring at me like that," she says with a nervous chuckle.

_You __just look...beautiful. _

"Nothing I uh I thought I had seen something but it's nothing."

Donna gave him a suspicious glance before going back to her book. Harvey rests his head on his seat with sigh before deciding to recline and trying to sleep through the rest of the flight. Harvey knew this trip would be hard but it hadn't hit him until now that these next three weeks were going to be a lot harder than he thought.


End file.
